Orgin
by sapphireAwsomeness
Summary: AU. Ulquiorra's Life.  Working-in-progress!
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Okay I DO NOT OWN BLEACH! but it's nice to dream...If I did own Bleach Ulquiorra wouldn't be dead. This is AU! Sorry if it sucks but I've had this idea for a while. Future one-sided Ulquihime.

I don't remember alot about it. Because it's really hazy but I remember that they died in a fire. I awoke to a scarlet blaze consuming my room. I had no choice but to bolt out the window since it was next to my bed. By then I had noticed that my parents weren't outside with me. I wanted to run back inside but a man in a yellow suit with a helmet stopped me. Firefighters. They were spraying water at my house. Everything was burning and all I could do was cry. Cry and scream for my mother and father.

They had died that night. I was only five. Since then I walked around Karakura Town in search of a new home. I had never felt so alone. I was alone and I could no longer cry. I do not believe this is what my parents would have wanted of me. They were good people. And day and night as I roamed around in search of food and shelter, my mind went back to the same question I kept asking myself since that night. Why was I still alive?

I didn't deserve to be alive. My parents were better then me. Why couldn't I have gone with them? I crouched down next to a fire hydrant and under a tree. I looked up. It was raining. But I had no home anymore, what could I do about it? I looked down as people passed by me, not noticing of my presence. What do I do now? What do I do mother? What do I do father?

"Excuse me? What are you doing here in the rain?" a voice called.

I nearly jumped. Was he talking to me? I hesitantly looked up at the voice that had startled me out of my thoughts. I just stared at him. He was tall with brown hair that went to his chin. He had warm grey eyes. He was wearing a blue suit and a black tie. He held an umbrella above him. It appeared he was going home from work. He was talking to me.

I shrugged my shoulders, not knowing what to tell him.

"Oh? Do you have a home to go back to?" He asked. I nodded no. He looked at me and offered me his hand. "My name is Sora," he told me. I took his hand with my pale one. He smiled at me kindly ," Come with me."

I nodded and followed, not knowing anything else to do. Next thing I knew I was standing under an umbrella on the doorstep of some large house or building.

Sora knelt down so we were now at eye level, "I would take you to live with me for awhile but..." He trailed off but I nodded. Even though I was only five, I knew i

t wasn't right. He didn't know me. He didn't know if I had ran away, or if my parents were looking for me. He could be accused of kidnapping.  
>"But this is right. It's the only thing I can do." He finished. I looked up at the large house. Las Noches Orphanage it read.<p>

"What's an orphanage?" I asked meekly. He smiled and patted my head,"Think of it as a new home." I looked at it nervously. He smiled again and patted my black hair.

"It's okay. Don't worry Everything is going to be alright," he said gently.

Before I knew it, the warmth of his hand on my head was gone, and so was he. I swallowed and knocked on the big door nervously. It opened to reveal a tall man with brown hair slicked back. He wore white and black robes. He had brown eyes, but they didn't seem so kind as Sora's. He smiled though. I didn't know what to make of his smile.

"Hello. Now who might you be?" he said. I blinked at him.

"Ulquiorra...Ulquiorra Cifer."


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Kay I do NOT own Bleachie!

"Ulquiorra...Ulquiorra Cifer." I said.

The man smiled and beckoned me inside the big house. I stepped in and immediately noticed I was not the only person here. The man lead me to a large living room. The furniture was light brown and the carpet was red. In the center, a fireplace was burning in all it's glory, being the only source of light.

There stood three other people, all in white with black silk pajamas. One was a boy about 10 years old with shaggy brown hair and sleepy brown eyes. An old man in his early 60s with spiky gray hair and a scruffy mustache. He was tan and had quite alot of scars and wrinkles. Lastly, a girl who lo

oked about the age of 8, had short, messy, slightly spiky blond yellow hair and eyelashes. She was also tanned and had azure green eyes.  
>I blinked. The man from earlier patted for me to sit in a small chair he had placed in the middle of the carpet. He sat on the sofa opposite of me and took out a clipboard and a pen. "Alright I'm going to ask you some questions is that all right with you?" he started. I merely nodded.<br>"Question Number one, what is your First and Last name?"

"Ulquiorra is first, Cifer is my last."

"Kay, how did you come to get here?"

"A man brought me here. He saw me wandering around. He asked if I had a home to go back to and since I told him no he took me here."

"Do you have any relatives? If no please explain why."

"My mother and father are dead. I do not know any other family. They died in a fire. I made it out alive, they weren't so lucky...and the firefighters wouldn't let me go back inside and look for them."

He nodded ,"How old are you?"

"5 years old."

He clicked the pen off and smiled. "alright that will be all Ulquiorra. By the way, I'm Sosuke Aizen, but you may call me Mr. Aizen. Now then you will be the fourth to join the Las Noches Orphanage so-"

"He's not the fourth," the brown haired kid interrupted.

"Considering it was your sister who left I wouldn't talk if I were you. They left, if they decide to come back or moreover we succeed in finding them, they will still keep their number but I will not make any changes to the numbers of the newer members in the household. Am I clear?" Mr. Aizen said in a harsh tone. The brown-haired kid merely looked down and nodded.

"As I was saying... Your number is 4. Ulquiorra you must not forget your number, do you understand me?" Mr. Aizen told me calmly. I nodded, "yes sir."

"Good! Now numbers 1, 2, and 3, please do me the favor of introducing yourselves to Ulquiorra here while I go get something," He said and walked off into another direction of the manor. The others nodded.

"I'm Starrk," The brown-haired kid said.

"Barragan. And I know what you're thinking, Why is an old man living in an orphanage, since orphanages are for people with no parents AKA ORPHANS! Well I'll tell ya. This place here is actually both an orphanage and a retirement home or nursing home.. I really don't remember what the difference was..." He droned on. The girl sighed and stepped forward.

"I am Hallibel." she said. I bowed slightly at all of them.

"Ulquiorra."

"GOOD! Seems like that all went well," said as he approached us with something in his hands. "Here this is for you, 4. It's your sleepwear. Now go get changed, We'll discuss further matters in the morning." I nodded and took the white with black pj's.

I went inside a door that said was the bathroom. I stared at myself in the mirror. I had messy black hair that came to my neck and my bangs went slighlt above my thick eyebrows. I had emerald green eyes and pale skin. I looked down at the garments next to me and began to change.  
>Once I was done changing, I saw Mr. Aizen take Barragan to some other part of the orphange. Only Starrk and Hallibel remained. They turned to me as soon as I entered. Hallibel gave me an aloof look. Starrk just gave me a lopsided smirk.<p>

"Tommorrow you'll be one of us squirt. And 'll have a mark for ya. Wonder what he's gonna choose for you." I blinked at him, not knowing what he meant. Hallibel caught sight of this.

"You will see tommorrow. But for now we have to go to bed, here follow us, We'll show you to the rooms."

I followed behind her and Starrk. My room was next to Hallibel's which was two way from Starrk. The room was nothing but white with black bedsheets. I slipped into my bed and sighed. I wonder what was in store for me tommorrow.

A/N: Anyone have any idea what Aizen's number system means? And what does he mean by mark?^0^ We'll see in the next chapter!


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: as mentioned before I don't own Bleach *sobs*

I awoke to a room where everything was white. I immediately sat up, wondering where the hell I was. As I looked down I noticed there were black sheets over me. Suddenly the events of last night came back to me.  
>"Right...I'm in the..orphanage" I though aloud.<p>

I got up and folded the sheets before I left in search of the others. Since technically it was the first day being here I didn't know where to go or what I was supposed to do. I looked at all the room. All empty. Rooms 3 and 1 had two beds strangely. But my room as well as room 2 only had one bed. As I searched the orphanage in search of Mr. Aizen, someone poked me from behind.

"Why hello there. Whattaya doin here all by yerself?" a voice called.

I turned around and saw a tall man wearing similar black and white robes as Mr. Aizen. He had short white-ish hair and eyes that were closed and appeared to be squinting. What caught me was his smile. It was pulled up in a wide grin. It was kind of creepy. He tilted his head, clearly awaiting my answer.

"Oh..um. I-I was looking for Mr. Aizen."

"Hmmm well is in the dining hall, in fact everyone is there. Who are you?"

"I am.." I stopped I was unsure of whether or not to use my name or my number that Mr. Aizen had appointed me yesterday,"Ul-Ulquiorra Cifer."

The man merely smiled wider, clearly confused by my answer,"I'm sorry but there are no records of an Ulquiorra Cifer living here. I'm afraid I'm gonna have to ask ya to leave." He said and began to grab my arm.

"No wait! I'm...I'm number 4," I told him. The man immediately let go.

"Ah I see. I'm sorry then. Well I am Gin Ichimaru but you may call me Gin or Mr. Gin, whichever," He told me,"Now I know why that Aizen told me to give this to number 4. Well here ya go, come with me." He had reached into his pocket and pulled out a white toothbrush with the number 4 engraved on it. He handed it to me and took my hand. He led me to a bathroom not that far from the rooms. "Now wash up. We'll be going to the dining hall now, you haven't eaten breakfast have you?" he asked. I shook my head no. He grinned even more and beckoned me to wash up. He closed the door and let me go about my business in solitaire. I used the bathroom, brushed my teeth and washed my face as well as my hands. I then opened the door. He took my toothbrush and put it in a jar. The jar had multiple holes at the top.

"You put your toothbrush here," he explained and dropped it in one of the holes. He then proceeded to take my hand and lead me to a rather large room where there sat one huge long table in the center surrounded by chairs. I could see a kitchen in the back of the room.

"Ah, number 4 so glad you could join us. I see you met Gin," Mr. Aizen called from one of the chairs. He motioned for Gin to take his leave and looked at me,"Now now, don't be shy take a seat."

I nodded and took my seat next to Hallibel. I realized that I was the only one still wearing pajamas. Hallibel's hair was still short and messy, however, she now had three long braided locks tied with blueish-green bands. She wore a loose white turtle neck with long sleeves and a white hakama. Starrk wore an open white long sleeve shirt with a white hakama. Barragan wore a white short-sleeved shirt with a small black coat over it as well as white hakama. Mr. Aizen wore the same white and black robes as before. As soon as I took my seat a lady shoved a plate of eggs and sausages and a glass of orange juice near me. I took my fork and we all began to eat.

Later Mr. Aizen said that I should take a shower and gave me a spare change of clothes for me to keep. As I made my way to the bathroom I faintly heard a knock coming from the entrance door.

I stepped out of the shower and grabbed the towel (Gin had given me black towel for me to keep) and dried myself. I got changed into a white long-sleeved shirt with long coat-tails in the back. I also wore white hakama pants. As I put on the black socks I was instructed to wear in the house, I heard voices. I stepped out of the bathroom and went to my room in order to comb my hair slightly and hang the towel and put away the dirty clothes in the hamper. When I came out I saw someone I did not recognise in the living room. There was a tall kid, about nine years old, with long black hair and dark grey eyes. He had a creepy grin, similar to Gin's but instead showed his teeth, he was thin and was talking to Mr. Aizen. I decided to go inside and see what was going on.

"Nnoitra Gilga," the kid said. Mr. Aizen clicked his pen off and smiled. "Alright Nnoitra, you are number 5. Remember it." The kid merely nodded and turned to me as I entered.

"Ah, Ulquiorra this is Nnoitra, he's the newest addition to the Las Noches Orphanage. That reminds me, You two need to get your mark."

"Mark?" the word reminded me of what Starrk had told me yesterday.

"Yes. Okay you two come with me." He lead us to a small room where a man stood smiling deviously at us. When I approached him I recognized who it was. Gin. What were they going to do to us?

"This is Gin, Nnoitra, seeing as you are already acquainted with him eh Ulquiorra. Well he will be in charge of the markings you receive.  
>"Markings? What markings?" Nnoitra said, basically taking the words out of my mouth. Gin just smiled that creepy smile he always seemed to have plastered on. Mr. Aizen left us and we followed Gin to a table. There was a chair inclined so someone could lay there. On the edge of the table was a set of tools and ink. Ink?<p>

"Ulquiorra sit here." Gin said. I did as instructed and stepped onto the comfort chair. Once I was sitting/laying Gin got close to me. Real close. It made me feel uncomfortable. Like he was analyzing me or something. Before I could say anything he rubbed his chin and uttered a "hmmm" like he was in deep thought.

"Oh I know!" Gin cheered to no one in particular. He began to toy with the inks and took out a rather odd looking took. It looked like something a dentist would use except at the tip instead of being a drill, it was a needle.

"Now close your eyes sonny." I quickly did so. I heard a noise similar to a vibrating phone. "Now just relax and hold still." I gulped. What was he planning to do to me? The noise got louder and I began to get more and more nervous. Then... I felt something sharp touch my eyes. It was sharp and precise and it buzzed all over and I could feel that he was putting something into my skin but more importantly it stung.

"Now open!"Gin cheered and handed me a mirror. I blinked and immediately winced. I stared into the mirror. On my face were two teal cyan lines running down my eyes and cheeks. It looked like I was crying thin tears.

"Pretty good huh? WELL anyways next customer!" Gin stated jubilantly.

"Oh hell no I'm not getting a tatoo I'M ONLY NINE DAMMIT!" Nnoitra yelled as Gin looked at him. A tatoo? So that's what the "marking" meant.

"Hey at least we're not burning you guys like cows. That was our original plan though but instead I offered to tatoo the orphans seeing as burning you all is SO OVERRATED. And anywho I wasn't asking for your permission." Gin said and grabbed Nnoitra. He strapped him down with belts that apparently came to the chair and began redying the needle and ink. I stared in shock at Gin's sudden agressive behavior. And he was STILL smiling while doing so? He turned to me and said "oh you can go."

"Wow so that's what he chose for you, nice. You look real emo there kid." Starrk told me. I huffed.

"I'm not..emo." I actually didn't know what that meant but I assumed it was bad considering how Starrk was saying it. "So where's your mark anyway?" He pointed to his chin. I squinted and say that there were lines on his chin as if it was a facial hair.

"THAT's your mark?" I replied in disbelief.

"Yeah, damn idiot Gin thought it would be funny for a ten year old to have a beard." He stated. I turned to Hallibel.

"And yours?" I asked. She pushed hair away from her face to reveal blue thunderbolts, one one each cheek.

About ten minutes later Nnoitra joined us, wearng an eyepatch. "What's with the patch pirate?" Starrk asked. Nnoitra looked at anything but our faces.

"SHUT UP! That's what he told me I should be." He then proceeded to lift the white eyepatch only to reveal a letter X over a swollen eye.. "X marks the spot he said."

BAMBAMBAM!

A loud knocking noise was heard coming from the front door. We all turned to the sound. Mr. Aizen calmly opened the door as if he were expecting this. The door swung open . I couls see a tall black man who wore similar clothes to Mr. Aizen and Gin, however he had a sleevless coat exposing his muscular arms. His purpley-brown hair was worn down and in braids. He had on clear goggles. He held two girls, one was tiny while the other looked a year younger then Starrk. The smaller one looked around 4. She had short light green hair that looked blonde. And pink eyes. I also saw that she had a red flame mark above her left eye. The other one had long wavy blue-green hair and hazel eyes. Her mark was a red-ish pink line that stretch horizontally across her face right below her eyes.

"I found them Aizen." The man said. He dropped the girls onto the floor.

"Splendid Kaname, you are dismissed. I'd like to have a word with you two." Mr. Aizen said. The tone in his voice made me want to shiver. He lead them to the living room where we all were. Not knowing what to do, we just sat there. Akwardly. Mr. Aizen didn't seem to mind though.

"So Lillynete, Nelliel. Explain to me why you left the orphanage in such a manner?"

"Well I was just getting a water gun for brother! And some other toys to play games and make playtime fun!" The smaller one said.

"Are you suggesting our toys donnot suffice?" retorted. The little one just blinked, clearly confused by the words he was saying.

"I left because I don't like it here. We have no liberty to do anything." The older one said.

"Hmph so you left on your own behalf. I shouldn't even take you back in, but that mark of yours says you belong to Las Noches. I will not let two good-for-nothing brats tarnish this orphanage's reputation. You can't just runaway and expect me not to find out Nelliel."

"I want to be free, why can't you give me that?" the one he referred to as Nelliel said.

"Because this place has standards and you have to follow them."

"I did not ASK to be put in here. I had friends! People that cared for me but because they weren't my blood you took me away from them and placed me here! Does it make me so wrong to run away and visit them?"

"Yes! You're one of us now, as soon as you step in here you can't just leave as you wish. I took you in and you obliged so I see no reason why you should be doing this when you consented to it since the beginning!"

Nelliel looked down. "It was...a peaceful way of solving matters."

Mr. Aizen sighed. "Gin put them in their rooms." Gin nodded and began to do so while Mr. Aizen just walked away, not even glancing at the rest of us.

A/N: So we know what marks are now the number system must be explained! That'll be next chapter..or the next one. Sorry if I made Nelliel OOC she's supposed to be like a mature kid even though she's 9. I'm going to try to make her like BOTH her child form and adult form so hehe wish me luck^^;


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: WOOOOOOOW that was a long hiatus!well ahppy 2012 peopla and I can't believe I'm typing this up from my new Dell laptop weeeee!^o^

Sorry its short, Anyways on with the story.

Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach...

"Numbers 1, 2, 3, and 4 please report for breakfast."

The sound of Mr. Aizen's voice on the intercom woke me up. I lazily opened my eyes. It was morning. I could tell by the way the light from the sun trickled in from my window, enough to illuminate my rather plain-given room but not enough to temporarily blind me as I twisted in my bed. I got up and folded my sheets and made my way to the bathroom. Stepping quietly and carefully, I tried to not disrupt those who might have still been dozing. I got to the bathroom and it was empty, as expected, since I had purposely gotten up so quickly to avoid any traffic. I took my 4 toothbrush from the jar and began to pour a small amout of toothpaste. I brushed my teeth, rinsed, and washed my face. But when I washed my face I noticed there was a weird hardness to my skin. It felt all over my face but it was only in the area around my eyes and down my cheeks, where my marking was. I widened my green eyes and stared at the reflection in the mirror above the sink.

I had been crying again.

Everyday I would have the dreams. Dreams of my happy family and wake up to the harsh reality that they were gone, or a nightmare about how my house and parents were swallowed up by a blazing inferno. Gone and never to return. I began to cry in my sleep. Thinking that I would never see my father's face or hold my mother ever again pricked fresh tears to my eyes. I sniffled and turned on the faucet hastily. I wiped my eyes frantically and washed my face, hoping that the depressing thoughts of reality would go away. I knew I was in a home. A nice, safe, warm home, but it wan't MY home. It was simply a sturdy roof over my head. I didn't want this life. I never asked for any of this, so I was not being ungrateful.

I griped the sink and lost the hope of trying to fight it. I left the faucet running while the tears trailed down my face. Hot tears ponded down cheeks and cascading down my face, only to drip onto the very sink I was grabbing so tightly onto. It was the only stable thing keeping me from losing my balance. I gripped the sink harder and sobbed as quietly as I could muster.

We were all still in our pj'sand we all ate our breakfast in silence until Mr. Aizen arrived. I stared straight down at my plate, hoping no one would notice my glum demeanor. So far only Nnoitra had looked at me weirdly and Hallibel had studied me for a quick second before resuming to eat her oatmeal.

"Hmm…Interesting I don't recall naming you two here," Mr. Aizen addressed Nelliel and Lillynette. Lillynette shoved a spoonful of sugar-coated cereal in her mouth.

"mmmmhhhhmmm!"She tried to debate with her mouth all stuffed.

"Yes you did Mr. Aizen. You called out numbers 1, 2, 3, and 4," Nelliel told him mildly.

"Exactly. I only called out ONE of numbers 2 and 3, not two. Starrk and Hallibel, what are your numbers?"

"One," Starrk responded sleepily, obviously he had not finished snoozing.

"Three," Hallibel replied.

"Do you see now? I called on Starrk and Hallibel to come eat, not you two," Mr. Aizen explained "Don't you remember how the number system works. I use these numbers to determine who gets to eat and participate in the activities held in the orphanage. Since you have defied my rules, that shall be your punishment. So whenever I announce for the orphans to gather, you better hope I call out two number 1's and two number 3's."

Nelliel stared at him in disbelief ,"That's not fair, that's just mean… you're being mean!"

Lillynette swallowed her current mouthload and asked "Can we at least finish this food?"

"I did not call out your number. You are not privileged to eat, so you to best stop eating and return to your rooms before I force you to throw up the food you have already eaten that wasn't meat for you," Mr. Aizen clarified. His expression had not changed in the least but his tone was dark and extremely frightening.

The girls swallowed their current spoonfuls and left the table. We all stared at them and resumed eating our breakfast, fearful of what Mr. Aizen would do next.


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: Wow I noticed I make quite a lot of spelling and grammar mistakeso.o

Oh well! I'm too lazy to change them anyway:D

Have ya'll heard? THE SEXTA IS ALIVE!

Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach. Ulquiorra would be alive too if I didT^T

It had been 2 weeks since Nnoitra was received into Las Noches orphanage. The place had become a bit noisier since that day. Lillynette and Nelliel were allowed to eat again and participate in activities. Lillynette was constantly pestering Starrk and Nnoitra was always trying to challenge one of us to some sort of game just so he could win and rub it in our faces. He always won too, which annoyed me even more. The only time he ever lost was when he challenged Nelliel. I remember he was playing darts and she came to get something from the kitchen. He immediately ambushed her and pestered her until she complied with playing with him. One shot was all it took. She threw the dart and it hit the bullseye on her first try. Since then Nnoitra has been trying beat her in almost everything, not just games. But this time, it's Nelliel who always wins.

Nnoitra didn't only pester Nelliel, he enjoyed messing with me as well. I woke up countless times to trivial prank like him peeing in my apple juice, wasting all the toothpaste on purpose, flushing the toilet whenever I was in the shower, painting my face while I was asleep, and writing I HEART EMO BOYS on all my shirts. Nnoitra deeply annoyed me but I tried to stay calm and cool about it.

TAPTAP! We were all gathered in the living room when a knock came from the door. TAPTAPTAP! We all turned but none of us dared move from our places. Soft footsteps were heard and just as planned, Mr. Aizen came to answer the door. He revealed a boy who looked around my age. He had light blue messy spiky hair and had bright blue eyes. He was scowling.

" Is this an orpha…orph…" He seemed to have trouble pronouncing the word.

"Yes it's an orphanage, come on in," beckoned. The messy boy stepped inside and sat on the chair that Mr. Aizen had made me sit on. The boy looked uncomfortable.

"Alright, would you mind telling me your name?" Mr. Aizen asked. The boy stared at the floor.

"Grimmjow Jaegerjaquez," he replied.

"How old are you and how did you come about here?"

"I just turned 6," He hesitated in answering the 2nd question. He was embarrassed. "I…I have no where to go. Mom and Dad don't want me so-"

"Oh, but you have family?" Mr. Aizen asked and clicked his pen off and began to put down the clipboard. "They must be looking for you, I'm afraid you'll need some sort of legal consent to be here then."

"But I don't need them! They don't want me…they think I'm dirt so I'm better off alone! I won't stand anyone who looks down on me, not even my parents." He was blushing even harder as he said these words. I understood it now. He was proclaiming that he didn't need anyone, yet he was here at an orphanage. That's why he was embarrassed. No matter what he had said here he was, needing of someone.

"I see…" Mr. Aizen said as he scribbled down more info. "Very well then, I am Mr. Aizen, welcome to Las Noches Orphanage. You are number 6, don't forget that. Numbers 1-5, introduce yourselves to Grimmjow here." He then got up and retired to another room in the house.

The boy blinked and looked up at us, as if barely realizing he and Mr. Aizen weren't the only ones in the living room.

"I'm Lillynete and this is big brother, Starrk!" Lillynette cheered while practically squeezing the life out of Starrk.

"Barragan, and I know I know I'm old but hey this place is not only an orphanage….." Barragan muttered his usual greeting.

"Nelliel."

"Hallibel."

"Nnoitra! Nice hair man, must've taken you hours to get it like that." To this Grimmjow smirked "It's actually natural." He responded, he then stared at me. As if awaiting something….

My eyes widened, I was the only one who hadn't greeted him, IDIOT! I mentally slapped myself.

"Umm…Ulquiorra," I bowed slightly. He stared at me for a really long time, just observing me. I was about to ask if something was wrong until he snickered:

"Nice shirt!" I looked down immediately and remembered my shirts were still in the wash so I was stuck with one of the ones Nnoitra had tagged I HEART EMO BOYS on. I felt heat rush to my face as Nnoitra joined in the laughter and proudly exclaimed "That was my idea" only to be rewarded with a high five from Grimmjow. Great, now I had another tormentor.

Nnoitra and I showed Grimmjow to his room. The threw himself on his bed as soon as we did. "This is gonna be sweet! Well hey, when's lunch I'm freakin starving!"

"It's in a few hours, you should probably wash up. I'll show you where the shower is."

"woahwoahwoah! Look dude I just don't feel comfortable having a kid wearing a shirt that says I HEART EMO BOYS to show me to the bathroom. I mean I'm not emo or anything but.."

"That's not the work of me you idiot. This shirt was tagged up by that tall moron over there. I assure you, I have no interest with anyone like you, so stop flattering yourself," I told him sharply. It was one thing to laugh at me about something but to bring it back up was something I could not stand. Grimmjow snarled at me.

"You think you're so smart dontcha," he took a step closer to me ,"Your my age, so don't go acting so high and mighty."

"I could say the same for you," I challenged.

"Grimmjow, Ulquiorra, Nnoitra, lunch will be ready soon. Make sure you are all washed, you know our policy," Mr. Aizen calmly ordered us. All of us froze. When did he show up?

I quickly bowed ,"Yes Mr. Aizen." I grabbed Grimmjow's wrist and showed him to the bathroom.

Later today Gin brought in a boy. He was a rather feminine looking boy. He wore the white with black uniform but had unusually long sleeves. There were slits on the side of his hakama, exposing his slim hips. He had sheeny short jet black hair and lavender eyes. He had three pink diamonds just above his left eyebrows.

"Look Aizen, I've just your number 6 for ya! Filled out the paperwork and gave him a mark too. His name is Luppi Antenor! What a funny name dontcha think?" Gin cheered gleefully. Mr. Aizen gave him a strange look.

"I'm sorry Gin, but we've already got a number 6." He explained. Gin looked at him puzzled and just then Grimmjow came out of a room, toweldrying his hair. He stopped and noticed the akward silence.

"Oooh I see, say why was I not informed of this? Hmm well it is a shame, but I already filled out the paperwork and gave him his clothes and all the other stuff," Gin whined.

"Very well, how about they both be number 6, they'll simply share the room. Advise Kaname to bring in another bed for room," Mr. Aizen sighed. Gin smiled cheerily and disappeared to go find him.

Grimmjow and Luppi stared at each other. It was as if they were having a staring contest, neither of them blinked, I don't think either of them were breathing.

"Oh heck no, I am NOT sharing a room with you!" Luppi said finally. Grimmjow clenched his fists "Oh yeah! What makes you think I want to share with a snooty prick like you!" I stared at them fearfully, hoping that Grimmjow would not pounce on Luppi and beat the crap out of him. Suddenly I felt something warm and wet insert itself inside my ear. Without warning I jumped and uttered an extremely shrieky noise. A Loud and shrieky noise.

Almost immediately, the two stopped squabbling and everyone in the room turned to look at me. Above me I saw Nnoitra, buckled up in laughter and I saw that on the tip of the finger he was waving around was a clear fluid. My eyes widened and I clutched my wet ear. Saliva! He had just given me a wet-willie!

"What the hell was that?" Grimmjow finally broke the silence. Nnoitra stopped laughing for one second and managed to sputter "Haha! It was…it was Ulqui…Ulquiorra! Hahahahaha that's what he calls a scream! Hahaha he screams like a total pansy!"

Grimmjow pointed and cackled a laugh at me. With that I glared at them and ran to the bathroom, to escape their ridicule and wash my ear.

Lunchtime came when I disdainfully decided to rejoin the rest of the house. I had been balled up in my room screaming my lungs out into a pillow and silently contemplating ways to get back at Nnoitra after I was done. I did NOT scream like a pansy! He had just caught me off guard. I took my seat at the dining table and refused to look at anyone. Then I felt a cold shiver run down my spine and I knew they had come. Grimmjow approached the table and I could see Gin had given him a green marking wrapping around just below his eyes. Nnoitra and Grimmjow took their seats and both snickered at me. I completely ignored them. Even when Nnoitra began imitating my scream and poking me rather viciously, I just looked straight in front of me and paid no mind to them.

"What?" Hallibel asked. I blinked and blushed, realizing I had been staring at her for the past few minutes in order to space off and ignore my tormentors. I blushed a bit more, trying to fumble for an answer since she was giving me an icy look.

"Umm…I was er… just wondering how..long it must take you to style your hair. It's all messy and short but then you have those locks of hair that are long." She stared at me for a while, before she grabbed one of the locks she had tied with a hairband.

"Since my hair is short I don't need to worry too much about styling it, and these braids are rather simple to do, so all in all it takes no more than 5 minutes. Does that answer your question?" She said cooly.

I lowered my head a bit ,"yes…"

"Smooth," Grimmjow remarked from two seats over. I really didn't like him. Or Nnoitra.


	6. Chapter 6

AN: Yay! my internet's back!:D I DO NOT OWN BLEACHIE! and idk why none of my indenting and formatting is working._.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx 

I opened my eyes expecting to find a nice sunny morning awaiting me, but instead found only dim streaks of light penetrating the curtains. I pushed the covers off me and opened the curtains, however, that didn't brighten the dim lighting. The sky was covered with grey clouds, the sun unsuccessfully trying to break through. I stared at the tantalizing image for a while. There would be rain soon. I hadn't seen rain since the day I was taken into the orphanage.

A pang of grief suddenly overtook me. I hung onto the curtains in order to keep myself from falling. Flashes of the past events ran through my head and my eyes began to sting with oncoming tears. No. Not today. My mother and father wouldn't want me to cry. The pang stuck again, this time deeper and more profound, enough to make me lose my footing and collapse on the floor. I suppressed a whimper of pain and despair. Why? Why did it have to rain?

"Ulquiorra, are you alright?"

I jumped up and turned to the direction of the voice. There stood Mr. Aizen, clad in his usual white attire, looking at me expectantly. I quickly sniffled and wiped my tears before replying to him. Only, I could not find my voice so I was forced to nod. He looked at me for a moment before dismissing the matter.

"Breakfast has already been prepared," he commented as he left my room. I stood upright and practically ran to the bathroom to wash up and get ready to go to the dining room.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxx

It was about 7pm when the lights went out unexpectantly.

"Hey! What the heck!?" shouted Grimmjow from the darkness.

"What's the big idea?" Luppi shouted.

"Everyone, remain calm," Mr. Aizen stated.

"It's a power outage. Seems we'll have ta go turn the reserve power on," Gin told us, his voice as cheery and sly as ever. It sounded even creepier in the dark.

"Everyone stay here, we'll be right back," Mr. Aizen said, turning a candle on. The flame was very faint, but just enough to illuminate his face.

"Or ya'll can come with us to the basement. Whichever ya prefer," Gin chimed, lighting a candle for himself.

"Get real! It's not like we're babies that need to follow you around everywhere," Grimmjow yelled.

Gin simply grinned and the two left the room, taking the only source of light with them. The rest of us stared at the light from the candle diminish. There was a few whispers here and there, confused about following them. I looked at the place they had disappeared too. I didn't want to be in the dark, but I didn't want to be in the presence of those candles either. They reminded me of the fire.

"I don't…really like the dark so much," Nelliel whispered.

"Yeah me neither," Lillynette and Luppi said. I listened to their uncertain voices. Staying in the dark gave me time to think about things, time to collect my thoughts. But I didn't want to think about anything because I would simply think about my parents. I shuffled over in the direction the candles' lights had disappeared to.

"Hey….who's that walking?" I heard Nelliel say.

"1, 1, 3, 3, 5, 6, 6," their voices echoed, as each stated their number.

"Barragan's in his own room so that leaves….4. Ulquiorra!" Nnoitra called out.

"What," I calmly answered him.

"Just what the hell do you think you're doing, they told us to stay put?"

"And since when do you ever follow directions? I don't want to be stuck here in the dark doing nothing," I retorted. There were a few mumbles and then Grimmjow's voice bellowed:

"I'm going to."

"We might as well all go! I'm not too fond of the dark," Nelliel suggested. The shuffling of feet was heard and I continued to walk in the direction that Mr. Aizen had gone. After a while, there was a sudden sound of someone falling.

"AH!"

"Hey, you alright Lillynette?" Starrk asked.

"Yeah, ummm just tripped on somethin….hmmm hey what's this weird thi-," there was a sudden blinding light. "A flashlight!"

She immediately ran in front of me and began to lead the way.

"Do you even know where you're going?" Starrk questioned, chasing after her.

"Nope, but I'm sure Ulqui didn't either! I got the flashlight so everyone follow me!" I glared at her a bit, only because she was right. I had absolutely no clue where I was going.

"It's probably in the basement. The reserve power," Hallibel stated. We all stared at her for a moment.

"Why the hell do you choose to tell us that now after we've been walking around blind for 10 minutes!?" Nnoitra shouted. Hallibel glared at him and walked over to Lillynette and took the flashlight. She led us down the halls of the vast Orphanage. All the walls were a grim white, and reminded me of a haunted hospital. I felt a bit frightened by that thought but quickly dismissed it. We reached a staircase that went downward. So downwards we went until we reached a door. It was an old door, painted white obviously, but rust was still visible underneath the paint. The handle had a sort of pirate-ship steering wheel type of look. Hallibel placed her hand on the vault-like door.

"Open this and there's the basement," she said. Starrk and Lillynette went up to the door and tried to open it. The turned and twisted the handle but it didn't budge. The two let go to catch their breath when Grimmjow and Nnoitra stepped up. They looked at one another and smirked. They grasped the handle and turned with all their might. I looked at the door. What was lying behind it that Mr. Aizen and Gin would want to secure so much? That's when I noticed, it was already opened. It was open just a crack, but I was sure that the handle would not turn if it had already done so. Grimmjow and Nnoitra collapsed on the ground gasping.

"Man what now?" Nnoitra said in between breaths. I walked up to the door and carefully grabbed the edge and pulled it open. It made just about the creepiest creaking noise as it opened. Everyone stared at me wide-eyed. I barely had enough time to bask in their astonished faces before the flashlight began to flicker.

"Oh you've got to be-," the flashlight went out ", -kidding me."

"Ah! Starrk I'm scared!" Lillynette yelped.

"Well what am I supposed to do? The battery's out."

"Hey look, isn't that a light?" Luppi said. We all looked around the dark basement and sure enough there was a tiny light coming from a far off corner. We all moved toward it and saw it was a candle flickering on the wall. "There are more look. The reserve power thingy has to be down here somewhere." The walls were lined with pure lit candles. As we walked down the corridor I thought this was the strangest basement I'd ever seen. It felt like a dungeon, yet I remembered my mother liked candles. In fact she loved them. She wanted candles all over the walls.

"Gah!" I winced in pain. My ankle was throbbing and knee was scraped slightly. I looked down at my foot, there was a large rock. Damn, I was being clumsy.

"Hey what was that?" Starrk's voice echoed. Everyone was walking down the basement hall. I was alone, hurting, and the candles were making my surroundings seem more eerie instead of reassuring me that I wasn't in complete darkness. The bit my lip and hugged my hurting leg. I wanted no more than anything to disappear. No one would care. The only people who gave a damn about me were gone. My mother wouldn't be able to hold me and tell me it was all going to be alright. I looked down at the floor, suddenly the physical pain wasn't all that bad. My ankle and knee would heal, but my mom and dad could not come back to me. I missed them. I just wanted to forget, because all the memories that had once filled me with happiness and joy now filled me with despair. My eyes began to sting with tears. The shoe beneath me began to look blurry. Wait…shoe?

"Hey. You okay?" I looked up at the voice. Grimmjow. I cleared my throat, silently relieved that I had not started bawling.

"What are you doing here?"

"I could say the same to you." I glared at him. It was a simple question. He couldn't answer a simple question? He squatted down and looked at me hard, startling me a bit. His face was so close to mine.

"You okay?"

"uh….yeah."

"You don't look it," he got up and offered me his hand. I stared up at him.

"Why do you even care?" He ignored my question and looked at my knee.

"You fell?" I nodded and took his hand. He helped me up and I shook my leg a little.

"Ya know, I don't like it here either. My parents didn't really like me, said I was nothing but trouble. They would lock me in our basement all the time, so I don't exactly have good memories about basements."

"My mom liked candles," I mumbled.

"What?" I shook my head and tried to walk. I winced.

"C'mon, let's go," He said and grabbed my hand. He held my hand and ran down the hall. I only made it three steps when my knee wobbled and I fell.

"Gah!"

"Can't walk? Heh I knew you were a softy," He put his arm around me supportively and looped mine around him ", Just hop it. The others should be down here somewhere." He said and helped me walk. We walked for a while in silence, just the sound of our footsteps.

"Grimmjow?"

"Yeah."

"They died in a fire. My parents. And ironically my mom loved candles."

He stopped for a moment and looked at me. Then we continued hop-walking.

"Sorry to hear. Being here must really get you all depressed, with these candle flames flickering everywhere."

He came to a hault and I heard the sound of footsteps and whispers. We had caught up to the others. He removed his arms from me and left me to lean on the wall.

"Tell anyone I was nice to you and I'll kill you," he told me and smirked. I stared at him for a moment. And then the lights came on.


End file.
